Hayden Whyteman
Small summary of who your character is. History Hayden always assumed that he was pretty normal, and that his family was too. His father James worked in an office job and his mother Jane worked in a museum. Which was quite ironic when he discovered at the age of thirteen that they were some sort of superhumans; James could adapt to any environment, within reason, and Jane could disassemble pretty much anything at a molecular level. Not the most useful abilities for the monotonous office environment or handling ancient artefacts. It was only when after a few months of dating that Jane discovered she couldn't hurt James with her power. They somehow cancelled each other out, and eventually fell head over heels for each other. Maybe they thought it was a sign that they were meant for each other. At this age, he noticed that his body seemed to be bulking up very quickly; he transformed from a skinny boy into a muscled teenager within a month. At first things he would normally touch, his school pencil for instance, would take on a greyish colour. After a week of these changes his school pencils had all turned into stone. Eventually, whatever he touched would turn to stone. He took several months off of school because of it, the white lining of his situation, until he realised that rubber was the slowest of all the materials he could touch to turn to stone. So he donned a couple of rubber gloves and covered them with regular gloves and went back to school; whenever anybody asked why he wore the gloves, he claimed he had a highly infectious skin condition. It was embarrassing, and he quickly lost all his friends and was the butt of many jokes. He eventually made it into high school and by this point managed to get in control of his ability. The gloves weren't really a necessity anymore; he could flick his ability on and off like a switch, but if he got pissed off enough he might accidentally hit that switch and turn something or someone into stone. So he kept a pair of gloves handy at times and learned how to avoid physical contact with people at all costs. He found some social skills and began to make friends again, dismissing the whole 'gloves' thing if it came up with a couple of jokes. But now it was the height of 'nova paranoia' where kids were throwing around accusations in their gossip and over Facebook, picking up every little weird habit or occurrence that might point to someone being a Nova. Suffice to say, Hayden was pretty noticeable. He got dragged out of class one day by a couple of men in black suits and asked why he had to wear the gloves and what his skin condition was; he didn't know what to say. He felt trapped and was considering taking them out and running out of there. All he could think of were the camps and having his whole family sent there. The situation didn't end well; one of the agents needed an arm amputation by the end of it and Hayden found himself in the Louisville Nova Protection Camp. His parents arrived shortly after, but they're kept separate for security reasons as they've been deemed a 'risk'. Personality + Happy + Protective + Social +/- Rebellious - Mischievous Abilities The transformation of matter is the ability to transform matter through physical contact. Currently he can only change matter into stone, however this could develop into other basic forms such as metals. Relationships N/A Other N/A